The present disclosure relates to a circuit protection device, and more particularly, to a circuit protection device capable of restraining noises in plural frequency bandwidths.
Recently, various frequency bandwidths are used according to multifunctional mobile electronic devices such as smartphones. That is, in one smartphone, there are used a plurality of functions using different frequency bandwidths such as wireless local area network (LAN), Bluetooth, and GPS. Also, according to high-density integration of electronic devices, the density of internal circuits in a limited space increases, thereby inevitably generating noise interference between internal circuits. For example, a noise of 750 MHz deteriorates communication quality of smartphones and a noise of 1.5 GHz deteriorates quality of global positioning system (GPS).
To restrain noises of mobile electronic devices, having various frequencies, as described above and to restrain noises between internal circuits, a plurality of circuit protection devices are used. For example, there are used condensers, chip beads, and common mode filters removing noises in different frequency bandwidths, respectively. Herein, a common mode filter has a structure, in which two choke coils are combined into one and may remove only a noise current in a common mode while allowing a signal current in a differential mode to pass through. That is, the common mode filter may distinguish a signal current in a differential mode, which is an alternating current, from a noise current in a common mode and may remove the noise current.
Also, it is better to restrain both the noise of 750 MHz deteriorating communication quality of smartphones and the noise of 1.5 GHz deteriorating quality of GPS. However, a general common mode noise filter removes only one of the noises and may not remove both of them. Accordingly, quality of another function may be deteriorated by noises.